nobody said it was easy
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Brie Bella and Dean Ambrose were definitely an odd couple, but no matter what life threw at them they were always there for each other. {Established Brie Bella/Dean Ambrose} {Fic Request for brie bella fan5}


**This is another fic request. This one is for brie bella fan5 who wanted Brie Bella and Dean Ambrose. I kind of struggled for quite some time with a plot for these two. I probably changed the plot three times before settling on this one. So, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
The title is from the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay.**  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Brie pulled her blanket over her face not wanting to get up, but her alarm was going off and wouldn't stop. She reached out from under her covers and shut it off. With a grumble she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Brie looked over at the clock and realized that if she didn't get out of bed now and get ready, she'd be late picking up Dean from the airport. She got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom so that she could get ready for her day.

**OoOoOo**

About 35 minutes later, Brie was getting into her car and heading towards the airport. Brie had been ecstatic when Dean had called her two days ago to tell her that he had some time off and was flying to Arizona to be with her. Brie and Dean's relationship was a strange one, even they could admit that, but somehow they made it worked. Brie could still remember the first time they met. It had been at a WWE event and Brie had been standing around in a corner bored out of her mind.

**OoOoOo**

Brie hated coming to events like this. The kind that felt more like an excuse for everyone to drink and possibly make fools out of themselves instead of it being for any real cause. Brie had been dragged here by Nikki and she really wanted to leave, but she knew she had to stay here for a little while longer.

"Could you act like you're having fun?" Brie rolled her eyes and turned to see Nikki standing beside her with two glasses of wine in her hand. Brie took the glass out of Nikki's hand and took a swig. She sighed as the liquid slid down her throat.

"I can't act like I'm having fun when I don't want to be here," Brie hissed as she took another swig.

"Well, try," Nikki ordered her as she walked away from her sister. Brie glared at Nikki's back as she walked over to Eva Marie and Natalya. Brie took another swig effectively emptying her glass. _Damn_, Brie thought as she looked at the empty glass. Brie made her way over to the bar and placed the glass on the counter.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked her.

"A white wine," Brie ordered as she looked around the room.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Brie said as she took the glass from the bartender. Brie slowly made her way back to where she had been standing. She sighed annoyed as she leaned against the wall. She grabbed her phone out of her purse to check the time and groaned when she realized not enough time had passed so that she could politely leave.

"Not having fun?" Brie looked up and was surprised to see Dean Ambrose standing near her.

"What?" Brie asked.

"You're not having fun," Dean repeated, but this time it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Why do you want to know?" Brie questioned him. Her defenses quickly came up because Brie had heard many stories about the Lunatic Fringe and most didn't paint him in a positive light.

"Just curious," he stated as he walked a little closer to Brie, "You're usually the life of the party with your sister and you look like you'd rather punch every single person in this room in the face." Brie felt herself smirk slightly at his words because he was right. Brie could happily punch everyone in the room because of how annoyed she felt.

"Why should I tell you, Ambrose?" Brie inquired still on guard.

"Why not?" he replied with a shrug. Brie took in the strange man. He was taller than Brie. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and he was wearing a suit jacket, a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Brie was surprised that they even let him in since everyone else was dressed up.

"You look great," Brie commented sarcastically.

"I know. Thank you for noticing," Dean replied smugly.

"I can't believe they let you through the door looking like that," Brie pointed out as she turned away from him to survey the room.

"Well, let's just say I can be very persuasive," Brie turned back towards him when she noticed his voice sounded closer and was startled to see that he had moved closer to her.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Brie barked not in the mood for whatever bullshit Dean was playing.

"Nope," Brie glared at him and wanted desperately to slap that smug look off his face, but she knew better, and instead turned away from him, and searched the crowd for Nikki.

"You know what's confusing me?" she heard him ask. She rolled her eyes growing more annoyed.

"Not really," Brie responded as she finally spotted Nikki, "Now, if you'll excuse me." Brie probably had only gotten a couple steps away from Dean when she heard his voice again.

"It's sad really," Dean called making Brie halt. She waited for him to continue and turned to face him when he didn't.

"What?" Brie cried exasperated, "What's sad?"

"That you let people tell you what to do," he said with no real expression on his face. Brie felt her face contort in confusion at his words.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't let anyone tell me what to do," Brie argued trying with everything in her not to slap him.

"Really?" he challenged as he started walking towards Brie, "Then how come you have to wait until your sister is ready to go to leave?"

"I don't," Brie answered.

"If that's true then why didn't you leave 20 minutes ago?" he countered as he came to a stop in front of Brie. Brie stared into his icy blue eyes and saw only wonder in them. This confused Brie. Why in the world would Dean Ambrose give a crap about her? They had nothing in common and barely knew each other. The one thing that was driving Brie crazy wasn't really that he was being pushy and acting like a know it all. No, that wasn't bothering her. What was bothering her was the fact that he had asked the same question Brie had been asking herself. Brie knew that she could have left awhile ago. All Brie had to do was show up, mingle for a little bit, and then she could leave. The reason she was still there was to watch out for Nikki. Sure, Nikki was a big girl and could take care of herself, but Brie was still really protective of her sister and Brie knew that Nikki would have bitched at her if she left early.

"Are you guys going to kiss, or what?" Brie turned away from Dean to see a confused and mildly amused Nikki. She turned back to look at Dean and finally realized how close they were to each other.

"We weren't going to kiss," Brie denied as she took a step back from him.

"Really?" Nikki questioned, "Because that's not what it looked like from where I'm standing."

"You're just jealous that it wasn't almost you," Dean taunted. Brie looked at him with shock. _Had he wanted to kiss me?_, Brie wondered before dismissing the thought.

"Yeah right, Ambrose. We both know that it would be a dream come true for you to kiss a Bella," Nikki countered. Brie resisted the urge to sigh because she could tell that Nikki was enjoying this little war of words with Dean.

"Maybe," he admitted, "But which one?" Once again Brie looked at him in shock.

"So, you want my sister?" Nikki giggled, "Well, you're going to have to try a little harder than whatever the hell it was you two were doing to get her."

"I know," he replied seriously which surprised both twins.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Brie interrupted trying to break whatever tension had developed between the three, "Look, Nikki, I'm ready to go."

"Okay," Nikki agreed reluctantly, "I'll go get our coats." Nikki gave Dean a questioning look before turning to leave the room. Brie stood there for a second not knowing what to say or do.

"How...," Brie started not sure how to continue.

"How?" Dean prompted her.

"How did you know that I wanted to leave earlier?" she asked so fast that she was sure she'd have to repeat herself.

"Because I'm usually the one standing in the corner of the room with a scowl on my face when I'm somewhere I don't want to be because I have to be there or because I'm with someone that wants to be there," he explained, "It wasn't hard to figure out. You're very easy to read."

"I am not," Brie denied. Dean took two steps and was once again very close to Brie. Brie took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Yes you are," Dean breathed as he stared into Brie's chocolate brown eyes. Brie for a second was sure he was going to kiss her, but after another second of them staring at each other he took a step back and walked away. Brie took another deep breath and could feel her whole body hum with unreleased tension. _What the hell just happened?_, Brie thought as she exited the room and headed to where Nikki was most likely waiting for her.

**OoOoOo**

Brie was standing by a pillar waiting for Dean to get off his plane. She had thought of disguising herself, but had decided against it. So far she had only been asked three times for a picture and an autograph, which she had happily agreed to. Ever since she had quit about two months ago, she hadn't been that bothered with people asking for autographs and pictures. She knew she had done the right thing. Stephanie had become a tyrant and she just couldn't take anymore of the self proclaimed "Billion Dollar Princess".

Stephanie had been pushing Brie and Nikki for months and while Nikki somehow was able to deal with it, it had become too much for Brie. The only thing she hated about quitting was leaving Nikki to deal with Stephanie alone and being away from Dean. A part of Brie felt like while she had gotten some of her sanity back by quitting, she also felt like she had played right into Stephanie's hands by quitting. It was like that's what Stephanie had wanted all along and Brie had given it to her. Whenever Brie thought of that she always would become angry and bitter. Mostly at Stephanie, but also with herself. Brie could still clearly see in her head that night and how angry Dean had been since she hadn't told him about her plan to quit.

**OoOoOo**

Brie felt so good. She had just quit and slapped that smug grin off of Stephanie's face. She was currently in the Divas locker room gathering her things.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Brie heard her shocked twin from beside her.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Nikki," Brie told her as she zipped up her bag.

"I know...I know...it's just so strange to see you...," Nikki trailed off not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"What? Give up? Quit? Let her win?" Brie listed off growing upset. "Which one finishes your sentence for you, Nicole?"

"Now, don't get mad at me," Nikki cried feeling guilty for opening her mouth. Nikki knew that Brie didn't want to quit. They had been talking about it for months and Nikki knew how much everything Stephanie had been doing to them had affected Brie.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just sad that I'm losing you," Nikki expressed hoping to ease her sister's anger. Brie slumped down on the bench besides Nikki.

"You're not losing me," Brie argued.

"Technically, I am," Nikki countered, "You can't have the Bella Twins with just one twin here."

"True," Brie admitted, "I'm just worried about you. I don't want Stephanie to take out her anger on you."

"Please," Nikki scoffed, "I can deal with whatever she throws at me." Brie smiled at Nikki's words and wrapped her arms around her sister. Nikki returned the hug and the two just sat there hugging each other. They broke apart when the sound of the locker room door being wrenched open startled them. Standing in the doorway was a visibly angry and hurt Dean Ambrose.

"Nikki. Out," Dean ordered. Normally, Nikki would have refused Dean's order and they would have started teasing each other, but Nikki could tell that Dean was not in the mood for that. She gave Brie another quick hug before she headed towards the door. She paused when she reached Dean. She gently touched his shoulder and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't say anything you'll regret," Nikki cautioned him. He nodded slightly and without another word she left her twin with her very pissed off boyfriend.

"Now, Dean before you-"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you that were going to quit?!" Dean interrupted her. Brie closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm.

"Why Brie?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he roared as he walked closer to Brie. Brie opened her eyes and looked into his. His normally beautiful icy blue eyes were replaced with an almost grey color that didn't look right on him.

"Because I knew you'd try to stop me," Brie admitted reluctantly.

"You're damn right I would have," Dean agreed as he tried to calm himself down, "Did Nikki know?" Brie nodded her head and Dean felt his anger return in full force.

"How the fuck could you tell Nikki, but not me? I'm your fucking boyfriend, Brie!" he screamed at her.

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?!" Brie yelled at him. She knew that this was mostly coming from the fact that he was hurt, but it still pissed Brie off. She hated being yelled at. It made her feel like she was a young child being punished. She hated the way it made her feel and Dean knew that, but he wasn't thinking straight. He was letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Then why did you tell her and not me?" he asked her trying really hard to remain calm as he walked towards her.

"Because Nikki understands exactly how I feel and I knew she wouldn't try as hard as you to talk me out of quitting," Brie explained.

"You can't quit. You're stronger than this," Dean told her as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not," Brie whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek. Dean wiped it away and grew even angrier at her words.

"Yes, you are," he growled not wanting to hear Brie sound so defeated and weak.

"I can't do this anymore, Dean. I have to go," she told him as she pulled his hands from her face. Dean just stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. This wasn't like Brie. Brie was a fighter who didn't take anyone's shit. There was no way that she would let anyone beat her especially that bitch Stephanie McMahon, but here she was...giving up.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" he whispered not trusting his voice. He could feel sadness and loneliness start to suffocate him and he knew if Brie wasn't in front of him at this moment he would have lost it.

"You keep fighting and being the badass I fell in love with," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean pulled her closer to him and felt like his world was crumbling around him. He could feel tears on his shoulder and knew that Brie was crying. He pulled back and wiped her tears from her cheeks. He leaned down, placed his lips on hers, and she responded to his kiss as soon as his lips touched hers. They just stood there holding each other and kissing. Brie eventually pulled away, needing to breath.

"I have to go," she murmured after she had taken some deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

"Why?" he asked as he leaned his head against her forehead.

"Because I have to," Brie hesitated unsure how he'd react to her next words, "I don't work here anymore." Dean tensed at her words. He still didn't want it to be true. He didn't want her to go.

"Hey," Brie said bringing him back to reality, "Just because I quit doesn't mean anything changes with us."

"You're not going to be here with me. That's a change," Dean argued. Brie sighed because she knew it was true, but she had been trying to make him feel better.

"I know, but besides _that_," she stressed, "Nothing will change between us. It doesn't matter how long we're apart. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you." Brie searched his eyes hoping to see them lighten and return to their normal icy blue color, but was saddened to see them still clouded with his sadness.

"I love you so fucking much," Dean proclaimed as he stoked Brie's cheek.

"I know. I love you, too," Brie sighed as she closed her eyes soaking up the feeling of his hand on her face. Brie opened her eyes when Dean removed his hand from her cheek. They stood there staring at each other before Brie turned away and grabbed her things.

"I have to go," she said as she turned back towards him, one bag on her shoulder and the other in her hand.

"Call me later," he demanded already feeling anxious at not being around her.

"I will," she promised before kissing him once again, "Bye." She gave him a weak smile, then walked past him and exited the locker room.

"Bye," Dean said to the empty room with this dread filling him like everything was about to change.

**OoOoOo**

Brie remembered how their relationship had become strained after she quit at Payback. Not only because she quit, but because the next night Seth had turned on Dean and Roman. Brie didn't like to think about those weeks after Payback because they were probably the hardest of their whole relationship. They had slowly, but surely gotten back to the place they had been at before Payback and Brie couldn't be happier. Brie was brought out of her memories when she spotted a familiar mess of blonde hair.

"Hey," she greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey, yourself," he said as he pulled Brie to him. Brie held him tightly to her and sighed in contentment.

"How long do I have you?" she asked him when she pulled back.

"Just for a couple days," Dean groaned with a frown. Brie knew that he hated being away from her, but he now understood why she had decided to leave.

"Let's go get your stuff," Brie suggested as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

**OoOoOo**

"Home sweet home," Dean said as he plopped onto Brie's bed. Brie chuckled as she put his bags by her dresser. She walked over to the bed and plopped down next to him.

"How have you been?" Brie asked as she snuggled closer to him. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I've been good. I just want to get my damn hands on Rollins, but fucking Hunter won't let me," Dean grumbled annoyed.

"You will," Brie reassured him, "They can't keep you from getting your hands on him for long. The fans want to see you beat the shit out of him just as bad as you want to." Dean laughed at her words because he knew it was true. The amount of times Roman and him had heard people begging them to get Seth was hysterical. They just laid there wrapped in each other's arms.

"So, what do you want to do while we have this time together?" Brie asked as she leaned up to look at him.

"Well, I have a couple ideas..." Dean trailed off with a suggestive look on his face.

"Do these ideas have anything to do with this bed, you, me, and being naked?" Brie asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered with smirk.

"You are so predictable," Brie chuckled.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way," Dean argued as he sat up and pecked her lips.

"You're right, I wouldn't change a thing about you," Brie admitted as they both fell back onto the bed and got lost in each other.

**So, that's it. Sorry, if the ending seems kind of abrupt, but that's just how I decided to end it. I hope everyone enjoyed it, especially the person that requested it. I hope it's what you wanted. **  
**Please review and leave your thoughts. **  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
